


shitty pool fic.doc

by orphan_account



Series: shitty pool fic.file [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lifeguards, Light Smut, M/M, Pool, Unrequited Love, based off of this hotel pool i swam in lol, bruh moment, im not a lifeguard, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark and donghyuck are lifeguards at a hotel pool.they meet alone in the private locker room.





	shitty pool fic.doc

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t write smut ok i’m a good christian student.
> 
> capiche? lol
> 
> this is bad
> 
> i wrote this while sleep deprived and riding in a vehicle

the lights reflect beautifully off his skin,

is what donghyuck thinks, sitting on the edge of the hotel pool, watching the current lifeguard.

mark, is his name.

donghyuck already knows this. they’re coworkers: his shift ended a while ago, but he stays in favor of admiring him. 

tonight, the pool is loud, people filling it up to watch the small concert taking place near the bar; a multitude of colors streaming from the vivid lights lining the stage. voices slightly echoing and shaking throughout the large room. the atmosphere is deafening, distracting, yet donghyuck keeps his attention on mark, his eyes never leaving him.

as if he could hear his thoughts, mark’s eyes meet donghyuck’s; the reflection of the scenery swirling in his eyes. it felt like it was only them in the area, never breaking eye contact with each other.

the tension broke when mark brought the whistle up to his lips, the blow loud and clear. mark turned his head and went to warn a child running along the poolside. donghyuck sighed, unsure of what he was expecting. there was nothing between them; they were acquaintances at work, and strangers in their personal lives.

12:00 am.

mark’s shift was over now, another guard (lucas? donghyuck never caught his name.) taking over the chair he sat in. donghyuck got up to follow him into the staff locker room.

  
  
  
  
  


“mark.” donghyuck called out.

mark turned to face him; a grin spread out on his face at the sight of him.

“donghyuck,” he nodded.

“did you wait long?”

donghyuck rolled his eyes in annoyance and endearment.

“idiot. i wait for the same amount of time everyday.”

mark laughed under his breath as he shut his locker. 

“i know that, i just like asking regardless.” 

donghyuck stepped towards him, until he stood in front of mark. they looked at each other silently.

“i missed you,” mark whispered softly, laying his hands on donghyuck’s waist.

“i know.” donghyuck replied, leaning in and capturing mark’s lips in a kiss. mark kissed back easily, his grip tightening around donghyuck’s waist.

they weren’t much to each other while working, and were nothing to each other outside of work. but alone, away from the world, they were close. 

in this grey area, they were almost lovers. but-

“ah,” donghyuck gasped, mark pushing him against the lockers. he reconnected their lips hungrily, kissing him roughly. donghyuck kissed back with just as much fervor, wet, slick sounds echoing slightly in the empty locker room.

_ this is wrong. _

“mnh… y-you’re hard,” donghyuck moaned as he pulled away, pressing his leg up against mark’s cock. he groaned, and rutted up against donghyuck’s thigh.

“fuck, that’s hot.” he moved his leg away, mark’s hips stuttering slightly at the loss of contact. 

_ you can’t be doing this. _

“hyuck, please-“ mark panted. donghyuck simply laughed and leaned in again, licking into mark’s mouth. he held mark’s hips with one hand to stop him from moving, and used the other to palm at his hard on.

“hah.. have you not been getting laid recently?”

“ah, no- i’ve been thinking about you-“ mark sucked in a breath as donghyuck marked him on his collarbone, underneath his shirt.

_ it hurts, _

“donghyuck-“

“mark.”

donghyuck circled his thumb on the tip of mark’s cock. he bit back a moan, and tilted his head back, his sensitivity starting to get painful.

“break up with her.”

“i, ah- what?” mark closed his eyes, mind still muddled with pleasure.

donghyuck stopped his ministrations and looked at mark. 

“you know i can’t, hyuck..” he opened his eyes, but didn’t meet donghyuck’s.

“i can’t keep doing this mark.  _ we _ can’t keep doing this. it’s  _ wrong _ . i don’t like your girlfriend but,

but doing this behind her back is fucked up, even for her.” donghyuck’s voice trembled.

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

“mark-“

“don’t insult her, donghyuck. she’s a good person.” mark pulled away from donghyuck, a look of disappointment on his face.

“mark,”

“i have to go. my sweatshirt is in my locker, if you need it.” he turned his back and quickly left the locker room, his footsteps echoing within the empty chamber.

  
  
  


donghyuck slid down onto the floor in defeat. tears stung at his eyes, threatening to fall out. if it weren’t for mark’s girlfriend, he and donghyuck could be more.

“...idiot. i already have the lifeguard sweatshirt.”

_ it fucking hurts. _

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i’ll make this a series, what do u think


End file.
